She's got Bette Davis eyes
by Motsie of Atlantis
Summary: G. Callen, NCIS agent extraordinaire, goes on a surveillance mission to find out who a young woman is and what part she may have to play in an ongoing NCIS investigation. Will he be able to complete the mission as he finds himself up against someone with "Bette Davis eyes"


G. Callen, professional NCIS agent extraordinaire, goes on a surveillance mission to find out who a young woman is and what part she may have to play in an ongoing NCIS investigation. Will he be able to complete the mission as he finds himself up against someone with "Bette Davis eyes"

Rated: Fiction M

**A/N** OK, I was listening to my favorite oldies station and they played "Bette Davis Eyes" by Kim Carnes. The song ended, but the plot bunnies kept pounding out the beat inside my head. The only thing that would stop them was to go and put these words down in this story. Hope you like it - but if you don't, please send me your address so I can send you the dang bunnies to pound around in your head.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Kim Carnes song nor any of the NCIS characters or locations. If I did, my retirement would be truly be my "golden years".

**Her hair is Harlow gold**  
Her hair was pure platinum, the color most women would swear could only come from a bottle, even though no bottle dye job could ever produce all those tiny color variations in the lengthy tresses that crowned her head. She was officially described as "a person of interest" in a case the Portsmouth, VA office had asked Callen's team to assist on. Little was known about her; she appeared like an apparition and disappeared like a shadow when the sun went behind a cloud. Eric and Nell had tried to find out what they could about her, but after several hours of searching, the two of them could not even determine which of the five names they had for her was the one she was given at birth. Now, since she had appeared in town to attend a charity benefit, Callen was assigned to attend and find out who she was and how she was involved in their case.

**Her lips a sweet surprise**  
The first surprise that Callen had that evening was that she was not just attending the affair. She was with the host at the door, welcoming each and every guest with a short conversation and a brief "Hollywood" kiss on both cheeks before allowing them in and then going on to repeat the procedure with the next guest. Callen was sure that the identity Nell and Eric had built for him would work out well, because it was similar to ones he had used before. The conversation went as he expected. What he didn't expect was the kiss. Instead of the traditional buss on the cheeks, she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. And her lips were amazing, starting off hard and aggressive, as if to tell him that she knew his story was nothing but a pack of lies, then slowly morphing into the sweetest, most tender kiss he had ever had in public. In that instant she was no longer a person of interest for the case. It had become personal for Callen. He had to find out who this woman really was.

**Her hands are never cold**  
She broke the kiss, but the hands that had momentarily been on both sides of his face dropped down to grab his hand. Callen wondered if the searing heat that he felt on both sides of his head had left marks. Surely everyone could see her hand prints there. And now his hand was burning up where her skin came in contact with his. Again, the contact was just momentary, but when she left his hand go and moved on to the next guest, he had to go over to the bar to get a glass of ice water to try and cool his hand down. The more contact that he had with her the more he wondered who this woman was and how she was going to impact his life.

**She's got Bette Davis eyes**  
Callen stationed himself at the side of the room and continued to watch her intently, trying to see if he could find any clues to her identity. The delicate texture of her skin told him that she was young - late twenties or early thirties. But the clear, blue eyes belied that youth. They bulged just slightly, not comically, like those of the silent film stars, but more as if they were trying to fully contain the wisdom of the ages within them. She fastened her gaze on Callen and immediately her eyes drew him in. He was the first to break the eye contact because he felt that hers were trying to suck his entire life story into them through her black pupils.

**She'll turn the music on you**  
**You won't have to think twice**  
He continued to watch her surreptitiously, at least that's what he would have loved to think. He was G. Callen, the legendary NCIS agent, highly trained in the art of surveillance. Hell, the agency even used him at times to teach the advanced training course to other agents. He knew that he was good at his job and no one in the room knew who he was or what he was doing. No one - except maybe for her.

She went over to the band leader and had a short conversation with him. Then she turned and her eyes affixed themselves directly on Callen. She didn't move a muscle, but he somehow found himself walking toward her. He nodded his request to dance with her. It had taken his partner Sam years to understand his silent language. But she just nodded her answer back at him and automatically extended her arms to the proper positions as he drew her to himself.

**She's pure as New York snow**  
**She's got Bette Davis eyes**  
Dancing there with her, Callen continued to wonder just who she really was. All of the words that she had spoken to him earlier were proper and correct, but her eyes now sent him a different message. Underneath her facade was something that was gnawing away at him that he just couldn't put his finger on. With her in his arms he was reminded of the view out his hotel window the last time he was in New York. A foot and a half of snow had fallen on the city. It gave everything a fairy tale look, so enchanting and pristine. But it also caused a lot of confusion, hurt, resentment, and anger, as people tried to deal with the sudden interruption to their daily lives. The snow gave the city a pure, clean look, but it only hid the dirt and the impasse that lay underneath.

**And she'll tease you**  
She laid her head on his shoulder and alternated between blowing warm air softly in his ear and nibbling on its edges. Her one hand was slowly rubbing up and down his back, feeling the strong muscles that were hiding under his clothes, while the thumb of her other hand was rubbing seductive circles over the back of his own, the one he attempted to use to guide her over the dance floor.

**She'll unease you**  
Callen had to keep telling himself that this was just an assignment. She didn't want him, she just wanted the persona that he had put on like a different set of clothes. Nor did he want her. He planned to leave the charity benefit at the end of the night, go home, get his customary four hours of sleep, practice learning more Turkish by using his language tapes, go into OSP in the morning, have a debriefing session with Hetty and the team, write up his report, and then put this woman and this night behind him. But somehow, he got this queasy feeling deep down in his gut that it wasn't going to happen that way at all.

**All the better just to please you**  
**She's precocious**  
She was good. She was damn good. Callen still could not even guess how old she was. Her skin tone said young, but the way she molded her body to his and the subtle way she had of moving it against him said she had spent years learning her artistic abilities. No one as young as she was could possibly be that advanced in the cunning art of sexual seduction. And to do it openly, right here on the dance floor, without anyone else in the whole room knowing. Callen knew she was doing it just for him. No one else in the room mattered - to either of them. She was intent on giving him pleasure, and he was enthralled to receive it. He definitely had to find out more about her.

**and she knows just**  
**what it takes to make a pro blush**  
The song ended but Callen didn't want what they had just experienced to end at all. He continued to hold her and move with her through the next two songs the band performed. But the instinctive professional agent reflexes within him did a brief reality check and he realized that he couldn't monopolize her for the entire evening. He told her that he was going to release her so she could dance with her other guests. The remark she made as to what all those other guests could do with themselves brought a rush of blood to Callen's face. She could swear like a sailor, yet her laughter was like the tinkle of a wind chime in a soft summer breeze. Even before the song ended, she turned and left him standing there, with the blush on his face and her laughter in his ears.

**She's got Greta Garbo stand-off sighs**  
**She's got Bette Davis eyes**  
For the rest of the night she refused every other offer to dance. Men came up to her and offered her drinks, but she just shook her head no. During the intermission between the band sets, someone brought her a plate full of the little sandwiches and hors d' oeuvres that were set out for the guests to sample, but she declined those also. When the band started to play once more, three more men rushed to her side, thinking that maybe now she would be ready to dance with one of them. Callen was close enough to them all to hear her sigh of exasperation and her extremely good imitation of the Garbo line: "I vaaant to bee alooone." Callen thought that if she was going to be that standoffish for the rest of the night, he might as well go home, even though he still hadn't come to any firm conclusions about her. But then her eyes, those big, sultry eyes, caught his and stopped him dead in his tracks. That sensual, seductive-looking glance whispered to him that she was in the mood for something romantic and sexual. Her come-to-bed eyes told him she indeed wanted to be alone - alone with him.

**She'll let you take her home**  
**(it whets her appetite)**  
Even though there was still more than an hour to go in the benefit, she grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the exit. They stopped for her wrap and she allowed him to tip the attendant. As they got into the elevator, Callen raised one eyebrow. She understood his question, telling him to take his car because she came in a cab. They went down to the parking level, and he opened the door to his Mercedes, closing the door for her after she got in. Callen walked around the back of the car and got in on the driver's side. She pulled on the canvas strap of her seat belt, and waved the buckle in the air until he grabbed it and clicked it home. He buckled his own and then proceeded to drive off.

The distance between them did not allow her to nibble on his neck, but it was not that far that she couldn't rub her hand up and down the inside of his thigh. Every time that Callen glanced at her through his peripheral vision he could swear that she was in some sort of sexual nirvana. Her eyes were closed and head seemed to be constantly moving in a short, figure eight pattern. Her lips were constantly in motion, as if she were singing along to a song playing only in her head. Every once in a while the tip of her tongue would appear and run a short distance back and forth over her upper lip. When he began to think of just some of the things she might be preparing for the rest of the evening, Callen was almost afraid of what she might be capable of doing to him.

**She'll lay you on the throne**  
**She's got Bette Davis eyes**  
They entered her hotel suite and she dropped her wrap carelessly over the back of a chair. Pointing to a small table next to the couch, she told Callen to pour them both a glass of champaign while she got more comfortable. After a few moments she reappeared from the bedroom, an even greater vision of loveliness. She had replaced her long sleeved, strapless white gown with an almost transparent black neglige. Accepting the glass of champaign that Callen handed her, she sat down next to him on the couch, almost in his lap. She joined him in a deep kiss, and then resumed rubbing the inside of his thigh with her hand. When Callen tried to caress her body in return, she slapped his hand away. She waved a finger in front of his face and shook her head in the negative. He raised an eyebrow that asked her the one word question, "why?" In answer, she held out her glass and he refilled it.

When Callen emptied his glass of bubbly she took it from him and set it upside down on the table next to hers. Then, with her eyes, she commanded him to enter the bedroom. Against the far wall was the biggest fourposter canopy bed he had ever seen hiding behind the gauzy curtains that hung down from the top. She pulled aside the curtains at the foot of the bed and wrapped them around the bedposts. Then she had him sit down on the edge of the bed while she took off his shoes and socks. She had him stand up again and slowly took off the rest of his clothes, folding them neatly and piling them on top of the dresser. When she tried to push him backwards onto the bed he resisted, asking her "why" again with that raised eyebrow of his. She answered with a pleading look in her eyes, "Please, just let me do this." He nodded once as he relented, handing over all control to her. He gladly became her vassal, acknowledging that she was the queen of this kingdom, and let her place him on the bed in whatever position she wanted.`

**She'll take a tumble on you**  
Still testing her level of control over him, she pulled out a scarf from under the pillow and grabbed one of his hands wanting to tie them together.  
She arched her brow asking his permission. He felt the material and decided that he could easily get out of it if he really had to. He nodded his acceptance and his hands were quickly bound. She had been humming softly ever since they entered the bedroom. Now her voice dropped a whole octave as she continued to hum the tune only she knew. Except it wasn't really humming anymore. It was more like the purring of a cat. She looked directly at him and slowly a devious grin appeared on her face, as Callen felt a chill go up and down his spine. He had it wrong before; she was no queen and they were not in the throne room. They had dropped all the way down into the castle depths. She was the mistress of the dungeon and Callen was her love slave, who would learn both pain and pleasure at her hand.

**Roll you like you were dice**  
**until you come up blue**  
**She's got Bette Davis eyes**  
She did things to his body that he had no idea could be done to a man, rolling him this way and that, both physically and emotionally. So many times she brought him just to the edge of fulfillment, only to back off once more. Just once before in his life had he experienced the pain of blue balls, and that was so many years and women ago that he could no longer remember who she was. Now the pain was immense, but the torture to get him to that point was so exquisite. Finally he felt that he could take no more. He began to beg for release. But the look in her eyes and the fingernails ready to perforate the affected part of his body told him that she was not done yet and release was not going to happen soon for him.

**She'll expose you**  
**when she snows you off your feet**  
She persisted in prolonging his agony. When she tied each of his feet to the bottom posts of the bed, he felt completely exposed and vulnerable. Then she started to kiss each each inner leg, from the ankle to the upper thigh, up and down. He couldn't watch her any more. just thinking about her next tourture brought as much agony to his mind as the act itself did to his body. He opned his eyes momentarily when she stopped touching him and headed toward the bathroom. She held up one finger so he thought he could relax, close his eyes again, and revel in those past pleasures while she was gone for that short time. He never heard her quietly open the door and stand there, fully dressed and holding her low heels in her hand, looking at him with that diabolical smile on her face.

**with the crumbs she throws you**  
Even though she was no longer touching him, he remained in that same sexual-type nirvana that she had experienced in the car on the way over to her hotel suite. All of a sudden he was pulled out of his oblivion, as once again he heard her laughter, like a jangling wind chime. Once more he was left with just her laughter in his ears, as he watched her blow him a kiss and go out the bedroom door. Callen raised his head off the bed as high as he could. He saw her grab the two glasses and the champaign bottle, gather up her wrap, and disappear out the door.

**She's ferocious**  
She had gone to the extreme to get everything she wanted or needed. That was no cat that he had heard purring just a short time ago. It was a lioness that had her prey laid out in front of her, ready for her to devour. And once she had eaten her fill, she moved on to find a new victim. He quickly untied himself and ran to the door, but when he stuck his head out and looked, all he saw was an empty corridor in both directions. The femme fatale had disappeared into thin air once more.

**and she knows just**  
**what it takes to make a pro blush**  
_**She made you. Somehow, no matter how careful you were, no matter how well you planned, she knew who you were all the time she was with you. You were supposed to find out all about her, and she turned the tables on you.**_ his mind continued to berate him. _**She even got a DNA and fingerprint sample from you if she needed it. And what did you get from her - squat! The legendary Callen of OSP, professional NCIS super agent, the best of the best, player extraordinaire - just...got...played. BIG TIME.**_ The worst part was still to come when he had to explain this to Hatty and the team. His cheeks were already red with embarrassment knowing that he had to tell them that he fell for her game, hook, line, and sinker. The agent knew that Hetty, Nell, and Eric would be highly disappointed that all their hard work would have been in vain, while Sam, Kensi, and Deeks would have to do everything they could to keep from spitting their sides in laughter.

**All the boys think she's a spy**  
Thinking back on all the discussions that revolved around her the week before, Callen remembered that most of the guys thought she was highly involved in the operation they were investigating, maybe even one of the main agents. Kensi just thought that she looked like a slut who would use any advantage her gender would allow to get what she wanted. After being with her through the night, Callen could agree with both of those opinions.

**She's got Bette Davis eyes**  
Callen slowly got dressed and took the elevator down to the main floor. He went out the front door and handed his parking stub to the valet. While he waited for his Mercedes, his mind replayed everything that had happened that evening. The only thing he was sure that he would remember was her sexy eyes that that had messed up his mind and would continue to haunt him forever. He got into his car, slightly annoyed that the valet had switched the radio station on him. He never noticed the irony as he heard the last part of the Kim Carnes song, "She's got Bette Davis eyes".

**And she'll tease you**  
**She'll unease you**  
**All the better just to please you**  
**She's precocious and she knows just**  
**what it takes to make a pro blush**  
**All the boys think she's a spy**  
**She's got Bette Davis eyes**

**She'll tease you**  
**She'll unease you**  
**Just to please you**  
**She's got Bette Davis eyes**

**She'll expose you**  
**When she snows you**  
**She knows you**  
**She's got Bette Davis eyes**  
**She's got Bette Davis eyes**


End file.
